My Cursed Gift
by Charmed Slayer
Summary: When Phoebe recieves her gift of premonition in another time and place, she finds its not such a blessing.Chapter 9 is now up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **Okay people who are reading Is it really My Destiny? or Ray of Hope, do not panic I am continuing them, its just my muse kept bugging me with this story, but now i have it out of my system, i am continuing with the other stories. This is story is from Phoebes point of view, encase you can't understand who is telling the story. And one other thing this story is dedicated to my friend Nieves, because i know she has probably been waiting for me to write a mainly P/C based story and because she helped me come up with the story.

**My Cursed Gift **

**Chapter 1 - **

I never believed such things existed, maybe out of my other two sisters, I believed more about this kind of stuff, but I didn't believe it would change my life. I was seen as normal before but now they see me as a freak. That I'm insane, that I don't really see what I see. It all started three years ago, I was In the car with my family, my grams, my eldest sister Prue, and my other sister Piper. The car began to spin out of control on the freeway, until this day I don't really know why. Like I don't know why I survived and they didn't, well Piper survived, but sometimes, I think she may be happier if she were dead. I don't remember much after crashing into a few cars and spinning threw the fencing and into a bank, as I was knocked unconscious. I just remember waking up in a hospital. Being told I have many internal injures and that I was lucky to be alive. I received a gift that day, that day that I woke up in the hospital bed, and this is my story, of how It all happened, how I got here today, how this gift changed my life, but also cursed it. How I learnt that I am not alone, and how I came to use my gift to fight evil with my sisters… 

******* 

I was on my way to work, when I bumped into him, I winced as the folder he was carrying jabbed me in the stomach. 

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't see you." he said bending down to pick up my fallen handbag. 

"Its all my fault I was looking where I was going." I replied glancing into his blue eyes. 

"Well it was nice meeting you." He replied as he passed me my handbag, he's fingers brushing mine, which sent me into a powerful vision. The gift I had some how received in that accident. It was so powerful I couldn't hold my self as I bent over, and placed my hands on my knees to steady myself. 

"Are you okay? Shall I get someone?" I could hear his voice far away like a distant echo. 

When I came out of my vision, I gagged and managed "I am going to be sick." 

He carefully pulled my hair from around my face, so I would not throw up on it, and held it for me while I puked on the sidewalk. I moaned in pain, as it hurt to throw up, due to my internal injures, which I needed the money to pay for the better medicine, or maybe an operation, to maybe stand a chance of ever having a family in the future, or just being able to go a day without a pain tearing at me from the inside, but I didn't have that kind of money. And people who did weren't prepared to give to me. 

"Are you okay? Shall I get someone?" he's voice brought me back to earth. 

"No I'm fine." I replied as I stood up. 

"What happened?" he asked curious. 

"Uh I think, I must have a bug, I don't feel so great." I lied, knowing full well why I had thrown up, it was because what I had seen. I took a minute to study him, he had black hair, blue eyes, was quiet tall, defiantly not weak looking and the tan supported his figure perfectly. My heart skipped a beat, knowing he was defiantly the one from my vision. 

"If you're sure you're okay, I must get going…it was nice meeting you…" 

"Phoebe." I finished for him. "Thanks…" 

"Cole." He replied. "Well bye Phoebe, I hope you feel better soon." 

"Bye Cole." I said savoring the name. 

******* 

Mrs. Halliwell what do you call this?" My boss asked as he pointed at the clock "You're 10 minutes late." 

"I…uh" 

"Probably crying about her pitiful life." Came Cindy's cold voice from behind me. "Must be hard work having to go home every night, to your crappy one bedroom apartment, cook a meal for one, sleep alone. But I guess that's what you get for being a freak." 

Her words hurt me and they caused my heart to sting. Cindy had everything and she wasn't scared to brag about it either, she was engaged to some hotshot lawyer, and the ring on her finger must of cost a bomb. And she takes every chance she can to wave it around in front of you. She also has plenty of money; she comes from a rich background, but says she makes her own money. Of course I believe that half of it must come from her parents. She was also very pretty; she had long brownie, blonde hair that hung down, and unusual but pretty green eyes. She had the perfect figure that every girl dreamed of and she knew it. _ Guess it true that looks can be deceiving, _I thought. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Clarke, Its just I over slept it won't happen again, I promise." I said ignoring Cindy's words. 

"I reckon she lying sir, she probably had one of her so called visions, from her 'gift' as she likes to call it." 

I left the desk and stepped into the elevator, once again ignoring Cindy, but knowing she was following me. She entered the elevator just like me, and the doors closed leaving us alone. I nervously played with my handbag; I hated being alone with her. 

"Everyone thinks your crazy you know." The insults just rolled of her tongue; I swear she didn't know how to be polite. "They should put you in one of those homes for Psycho people. No one can see the future, you're screwed up you know that? You shouldn't even be allowed out of your house, you're a disgrace to us all." 

I could never lie about things anymore, there was just no point in lying it only leads to getting people hurt, and I didn't want that. Everyone at work knew anyway that I had this so called gift, though sometimes I didn't see it that way, maybe it was more of a curse! I made the stupid mistake of telling who I thought was there to help me through this after I lost my family about what I was seeing and how it was happening, and how I had been told this sort of thing was special. Anyway the guy was a journalist seeing if he could some story out of the accident, as they were short on news, anyway he made me into the front-page freak, and of course everyone reads the paper. 

"I'm not crazy…I can help people you know, if you let me I can help you." I blurted out. 

Her eyes flamed with anger, and she grabbed by my shirt collar and threw me against the elevator wall. "You stay away from me okay! I don't want you anywhere near me when you don't have to be!" She screamed "You think you're so special with your gift don't you? But you know what, you have a crap job, A crap apartment, no friends, no family and no man, you know what I am not surprised, no guy would what to be see with the likes of you such a screwed up low life freak! Let alone be sleeping with you!" 

Part of that made me angry, but I wasn't the type to fight back, I didn't have the energy anymore, after all I had learned it wasn't worth the trouble. Part of that hurt because I knew it was true. I had nothing. People were scared of what they didn't understand, and people didn't understand me. Each person had a different way of reacting some would run, some would just pretend I didn't exist, some like Cindy had fun making my life hell. I was an assistant here in the advertising business; it was the only job I could get after everyone in the city had seen the paper. I just can't understand why and when we turned into a self-centered world where we only care about ourselves, and if you are not normal, you don't get the job. I am sure my boss just felt sorry for me, losing a family wasn't easy on me. The day passed slowly, like all days, I worked hard and no one cared. Cindy had sent me to retrieve some files for her after throwing her usually insults at me, and embarrassing me in front of clients or staff. I stepped into the elevator carrying the files and dreading that I had to return to her office. 

"Wait!" came a familiar voice, that I could not put a name too. He put his hand between the doors stopping them from closing. "Fate must just keep throwing us together." He joked as he pressed the button for a floor._ The guy from the street, Cole I recognise him now_ I thought. 

"Yeah!" I replied trying not to look at him, I felt slightly attracted to him. 

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked politely. 

"Much better." I replied _I can't believe he remembers me!_ Though the thought of what was might happen to him, twisted my stomach, into a very uneasy knot. 

The elevator jerked, and I let out a small shriek of horror _Oh God! _I held onto the files I was holding not wanting to drop and ruin any of them. I deep breaths to try and control my panic as the elevator shook violently. 

"I wouldn't worry about it." He said "Probably just a technical problem will be moving in a second." He saw the look of terror on my face, and watched as I shook. _Stupid to think he even cares!_ I thought as he slowly walked towards me, he took the files from my shaking hands and placed them on the ground. He then took my right hand a gently squeezed it. "We will be fine." He said as he lightly caressed my hand with his thumb. 

"I guess you're like my hero today." I don't even know why I said that, I feel so stupid, I cursed myself for saying such a ridiculous thing. 

"I like playing the hero." He replied casually, with that beautiful smile, that made my body tinkle. 

The elevator jerked and began moving again, I sighed in relieve it was over. He held my gaze for a while as if memorizing my features, and then suddenly tore his gaze away and dropped my hand as if he was guilty of something. He picked up the files and handed them back to me. "So do you work here Phoebe?" he said, relaxed again. _He remembers my name! People here don't even know my name!_

"Yeah, I am an assistant." I replied nervously, suddenly very embarrassed that he might have seen I was blushing before. "What do you do? I haven't seen you around here before?" I asked continuing the conversation. The elevator doors opened and we both stepped into the hallway. 

As he replied "I am a lawyer, and my fiancé works here, that's her office." He said pointing in the direction of Cindy's door. I felt my heart shatter, and I felt stupid for thinking that Cole even liked me, and that I had a chance with such a charming, obviously intelligent, well off man. 

"I'm going there too." I choked out. 

"You're her assistant, funny she never mentioned you." He said as he held open the door to her office for me. 

"I have the files." I said without looking at her. 

"Honey what are you doing here?" she said ignoring me, and walking towards Cole. 

"I thought I would surprise you for lunch. " he followed it up with that smile, which could charm any girl...even Cindy. 

"Where should I put these?" I croaked as they embraced. 

"On my desk." She snapped, as she pulled Cole closer and captured his lips with her own. 

I felt stupid standing there waiting for them to finish making out right in front of me. Gawd! I felt so stupid, of course Cole, would be with someone like Cindy. I was going to die alone, Cindy's painful words came back to haunt me and crushed me from the inside. 

When they pulled away, I took my chance and spoke "Is there anything else you want?" I asked politely "No its fine, maybe you should just go, and find someone else to pester." She replied. 

"Okay." I replied as if she had never even said those painful words. 

"Wait." Said Cole as I brushed passed the couple. 

"You forgot something." He said. 

"What?" I replied trying not to look at him. 

"This morning you dropped this." He said pulling something out of his pocket. 

"My locket." I gasped "How did?" 

"It fell out your bag." 

I reached out my hand to take it when Cindy, grabbed it from his hand and clicked it open. "Awwww! How cute." She said, as she looked at the picture inside, the only picture I had left of my sisters and me. 

"Cindy!" Cole said annoyed "Things like that I personal, you can't just go looking at other peoples stuff." 

I felt a slight smile curl the ends of my lips, as I heard Cole say that, he obviously respected me a little. 

I knew I stood no chance with Cole anyway, even if they did break of their engagement. Cindy would surely tell Cole all about my gift, see what I mean about it being my curse?

"Sorry sweetie." She apologised to Cole, and shot me a dirty look, before handing me back my locket. 

****** 

"Hey Piper." I said as I sat next to the hospital bed, and took her hand in mine, even though she wasn't awake I believed she could hear me. Every night I sat here next to Piper telling her about my day. Praying that maybe she might wake up, the accident had left her in a terrible comma, but I refused on letting them give up on her. She was a fighter, and the only person I had left in my family. 

"I met this guy today, and he was really nice, bad thing is he's engaged to a cold-hearted bitch! Its strange but I feel something for him, he has been they only person to ask if I am okay in three months, I guess it seems like he cares about me…but maybe I am just kidding myself. He returned my locket though…that's got to mean something right, I know most people in this city would of kept it and sold it on. Gawd! Piper I miss you, if you wake up, you will complete my heart, I can be happy again, right now I am all alone, in this big world. But don't think I am blaming you I could never blame you, for what happened. If you wake up at least I will have someone to talk too, and I know you won't abandon me. Even if I ever got together with Cole, which would be in my dreams, I would have nothing to give. Sometimes I think Cindy is right, I am alone and no one cares about me. I also had a vision today Piper, god! It was so horrible…I saw…I saw Cole he was dead someone had stabbed him, and then obviously sliced at parts of his body, disfiguring him. It was so awful…someone's going to kill him but I don't know who Piper and I don't know when. I can't even tell him, it might scare him away, especially make him believe Cindy when she says I'm crazy. Piper how do you tell someone there going to die and you don't know how to help? 

TBC… 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, please don't ask me about seizures and other medical problems, I don't know i am not a doctor, I do apologize if I am totally of the mark with them, but I just looked at Max (dark angel) having a seizure, and that's all i know about them. Anyway Leo fans, I promise he will be making a appearance so keep reading, but it won't be until the next chapter! Please comment!

**A/N2:** Okay shell in answer to your questions, i am not sure which chapter cuz i wrote it a while back, but one of them does explain how long ago it was and how everyone found out, it was a someone she thought was a therapist who she told her secret too, who was actually trying to get a story out of the accident, but this was more interesting so she got front page story! I hope that helped a bit :) Okay everyone one more thing I am currently taking exams so sorry I have been slow with the updates

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own any of the characters apart from the ones I have created myself.

Chapter 2 

I don't know why I cried; it wasn't like I had a boyfriend, fiancé or husband. I wasn't in the right place of my life to be upset about it. Its just I always believed I would find my perfect partner and we would live happily ever after. We would have a family; I would have 2 beautiful children. Of course all this was a dream, which everyday I felt had less chance of happening now I would never have those beautiful children I dreamed of, I would never be a mom. 

"What happened?" he said quietly. 

"Its nothing." I sniffled my back turned. 

"It's not nothing Phoebe, you're crying." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"Why do you care, about me? No one else does." I sobbed. 

"Because you're a sweet, loving person Phoebe and I know you only want to help people. But no one stops to help you and for a change I want to because you deserve it." 

"Hold me." I mumbled. 

He pulled me into his loving arms and held me against him, as I continued to cry. He stroked my hair and said it would be okay. It was the first time I had felt safe and loved for months. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked. 

"No…because you will hate me just like everyone else does." 

"They don't hate you." 

"Cole what the hell are you doing?" Cindy's annoyed voice came from behind. 

"I was just comforting Phoebe, she was upset." 

"Cole you shouldn't be comforting anyone but me, I am your soon to be wife and she…she is." Cindy stuttered. 

"It wasn't like I was cheating on you, I was just helping a friend." He replied. 

"How can you call such a person a friend Cole?" 

"Just because she is different, doesn't mean she doesn't need people to help her through things, especially when she is hurting." 

"She is mad Cole, she thinks, she can see the future, claims she can help people. She is a freak!" 

"I am not a freak!" I suddenly screamed I had suppressing my anger for to long now. "I am a person, a person with feelings, I hurt, I cry, I'm happy and I love…I am not a thing." 

"You can't love, you don't even know what love is." She spat back. 

"Is that what you think? I can't love you know my family, god bless their souls are all dead…apart from my poor sweet sister Piper, who is lying in a comma because of that accident. You have no idea how much I love my family, so don't you dare say that I can't love! You may be right no one cares about me, but it doesn't mean I can't be upset. I…I just found out that I can't have children, do even know how that feels?" 

"No I don't know how that feels, and I don't care, you know what it's a good thing you won't have any little brats like you!" She said cruelly. "Not that you would ever find anyone to love you, anyway!" 

I touched a picture on the shelf of Cindy and Cole while she was ranting at me, then all of a sudden I felt strange. "Oh god!" I said as I placed my arm on my lower stomach as pain tore at my insides, stress made it worse it always did. "No please stop! Please!" I begged the pain inside of me. "My medicine." I coughed as I fell to the floor "Its in my bag." 

"Cindy, help me!" Cole called desperately searching for the pills in my bag. 

"No! If you like her so much, you can stay with her, take your stupid ring back I don't want it! I don't want to be any part of her." She screamed as she pulled of her engagement ring and threw it on the floor. 

"What!" he shouted "Because of this? You're the person who is mad Cindy! You need help! I think she is having a seizure can't you find it in you heart to help me." 

_Seizure…I have never had a seizure before! But I think Cole's right, explains the shaking and the flashes. _I could feel my body shaking violently as I struggled to breath through it, I was in pain and experiencing a seizure, images flashed into my mind horrible violent images but I couldn't work them out, they flew by so fast. 

"I can't marry someone who respects such a person. I'm sorry but its your loss." She replied "And before you ask, I am not going to help her, she just ruined our relationship, this is your mess you clean it up Cole." She said before storming out of her office. 

"Got them." Said Cole pulling the tablets out of my bag and reading the label. "These are only for pain, she's never had a seizure before…Uh no!" Cole picked up the phone on the desk and I listened as he asked for an ambulance. He asked if I could take the pills with seizure and they obviously said no because he sighed annoyed whilst running his fingers through his hair. "But she's in pain, please, please hurry." He hung up the phone and ran towards me, I was no curled up in a ball hugging myself. "I'm so sorry there on there way." He said as he kissed me lightly on the forehead, his touch felt like a balm on my skin and helped me to relax a little. As I smiled weakly and held his hand until the paramedics came. They gave me the correct medicine, but took me to the hospital anyway. 

****** 

I was feeling better now relaxed even; it felt good to get that out of my system. The doctors said it was probably caused by my anger and depression kicking in at the same time and making me very stressed. Although I don't really know, maybe it could be something to do with my premonition, I felt as if my power was growing. I felt my visions were getting stronger and it was such a strong and violent connection, that its difficult to connect to concentrate, to see what I could help. 

"Can I come in?" he said 

"Cole." I replied "Sure…I'm sorry about you and Cindy its my fault I can fix it if you like, explain to her…not be around you." 

"No…its okay I meant what I said Phoebe, you are a good person, and I will stick by you and if Cindy doesn't like that I guess we just weren't meant to be…all those horrible things she said to you how to do you take that everyday? I never knew she was so cruel." 

"I'm used to it…and thanks for saving me again, its beginning to become a habit." I said. 

"A good habit." He replied with a smile. "I'm sorry about your family, I didn't know Cindy never told me, and about not being able to have children." 

"Me too." I sighed, "The doctors say there is a very low chance that I could conceive, but I would probably miscarry, I don't know why I am telling you this…you don't want to hear this." 

"Its okay, I'm a good listener." 

"Its doesn't matter anyway, Cindy may say some horrible things but I believe she's right no one could ever love me…I am a freak…I just wish my sister would wake up, so I don't have to live this hell alone." 

"You don't mean that?" 

"What?"

"Life's not hell, sometimes it may feel like it, but life's a gift." 

"Yeah! Well not all gifts are that great." I replied. 

"You know having premonitions means you can help people, that you couldn't help before, it makes you special." 

"Yeah, but to who?" 

"To me." He said. 

I didn't know what to say, I felt a little stunned that someone cared about me and thought I was special, that they weren't scared of my gift. 

"I don't want to go through life alone either, so maybe I can help you out, make what Cindy believes wrong." 

"Be my friend?" I asked eagerly. 

"To be your friend, and not just because of what Cindy said because I want to…and maybe one day we might be more than that." 

"Friends for now." I said. 

"Friends." He replied as I smiled at him, I felt myself relax, and my eyes close, as I allowed myself to get some well-needed sleep. 

******* 

When I woke up he was still there asleep in the chair next to my bed, I carefully slipped out from under the covers, and went to talk to Piper, I didn't care what the nurses and doctors wanted me to do. I wanted to see my sister and I was going to. I walked down the dimly lit corridors, to Pipers ward. I opened the door, praying that maybe she was awake, but no such luck. I sat beside her, and as always did and told her about my day. I told her of how Cindy had gone mad, how I had found a friend. How I think my seizure was caused by an over welling vision. How I could never have children. I stayed with Piper for the rest of that night. I slept in the chair next to her, just happy to be in her presence. 

******* 

Things with Cole were great; I did truly believe I had found a friend. But as days passed by I could not find away to tell him about what I saw. But I just knew it wouldn't be to day or tomorrow, I could sense that he wasn't in danger. Cindy had tried to get back with Cole, but Cole didn't want that. She grew envois of me I could see it in her eyes, every time she saw us together. I felt guilty for giving her pain, but then stupid for thinking that, because god knows she deserved to feel pain every once in a while, just to prove she was capable of emotions. I have never had a seizure since, and so therefore I believed it was to do with a vision but however hard I try I can't connect again. 

****** 

A couple of weeks later, I was on my way to work again, as usual I wasn't looking where I was going, I was self absorbed, and I flew right into an old women. "Oh…I'm sorry." I apologised sincerely. "I didn't see you. Are you okay?" I said I then turned around to see if she had dropped anything. 

While my back was turned she said the strangest thing "You possess great power, you are one of them, one of the powerful three, your destiny awaits you. You are a seer you're worried you won't be able to stop something from happening, you don't know who could commit such a crime, look deeper Phoebe think. Humans can go of the deep end, commit horrendous crimes. You know her, she despises you she wants you dead, but if she can't have that because its to obvious, she will kill one of the only people you have grown to love and trust lately. Watch your back Phoebe she has a guardian with her today, she wears it round her neck. Tomorrow take the guardian it is your key to opening the door Phoebe!" 

"Who? What three? What power? What destiny? How do you know my name? Who are? What do you mean?" I said as I turned around, but she was gone I looked both ways down the street but not a trace of her even being there was left behind. 

****** 

I kept thinking about the strange old lady, as I entered the office, I checked my watch and luckily I wasn't late this time. When I got to the desk Cindy was signing in. She looked at me and scowled. "You don't deserve him, and he will realise I am the one for him." 

I almost laughed but managed to suppress it as something gold glinted in the light. A necklace was hanging around her neck a gold angel. "A guardian… an angel is a guardian." I mumbled. "The key…she has the key, she is going to kill Cole." I trailed off. 

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I so want to apologize for this taking ages to get up, I have been busy with exams and last minute coursework and its been a bit of a nightmare, but its over now ;) 

**Chapter 3**

"The key to what, an necklace doesn't open a door!" I mumbled to myself, as I chased after Cindy, not really sure what I was doing, I just had to make sure it really was her. I finally caught up with her in her office. 

"Anything you want me to do?" I asked politely, whilst staring at the angel hanging around her neck, my stomach turning its self into uneasy knots, _How could it be?_

"Yes coffee." She snapped. 

"Right." I replied, taking my eyes of the angel and turning to leave her office. 

When I returned with her tea, I noticed she was no longer wearing the necklace, I did a few more tasks for her then she left for a meeting and I don't know what possessed me to look for the necklace, but for some reason I believed that strange old lady was telling the truth. The whole night what that old lady had said to me bothered me greatly. If the necklace thing was right, and of course I knew Cindy despised me, so maybe this was right too. Maybe I can help! Maybe I am one of the powerful three, who ever they are?

"Found it." I whispered, as I saw it glint in the sunlight and noticed the angel's wings stuck out from underneath a loose paper. "Now I just have to connect." I mumbled, "How the hell am I going to do it…I guess it can't be that easy." As soon as my fingers wrapped around the golden angel…I was hurtled through time, I saw it all. I saw Cindy each time she had watched Cole and me together, each time how she became more envious. The pictures she had of Cole, each one, she had some kind of shrine. The pieces of paper that said 'If I can't have him no one will.' I watched as she pulled the knife from her draw and went to work. When Cole came to pick me up, she waited for me to leave and go get my coat, as she casually leaned on the door and turned the key locking me in. She then flew at Cole, and although she may have seemed weak, this women was angry and very pissed off! She stabbed Cole in the gut and he fell to the floor in pain. I could hear myself as I pounded on the door. I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I watched as she sliced at his skin, she didn't even wince when he screamed. I was suddenly pulled out of my vision as she began framing me for the murder, making it look like I had gone mad and had killed Cole, and then killed myself because I couldn't deal with the guilt. I gasped and dropped the necklace. "Not that hard to connect" I mumbled in shock, as I bent down and picked up the necklace again. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Came Cindy's Cold voice from behind me. 

"I…I was just looking for that file you know the one you asked me to…." I said as I tried to act normal. 

"Its right next to you." She snapped, cutting me off. 

_Oh no! She is going to kill Cole and I this can't be good I have to do something._ I thought as I picked up the file, and carefully pocketed the angel necklace, I didn't know why I just felt it was the right thing to do. 

_Thank god! Nothings changed she didn't notice I have taken the necklace!! _

I quickly left her office, trying to get out of there as quick as possibly I didn't want to be around a psycho killer right now! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I spent the rest of the day thinking about the vision, it was so much more powerful and detailed than the first, although I had better control this time, no vomiting or seizures that was the only good thing I could think of. I really wanted to tell Cole he was in danger, but then I also feared I might loose him as a friend. It was one thing to believe your friend had visions, but another to actually hear her say you are going to die, it might scare him away. And it wasn't just that I feared if I scared him away, he may be more venerable to danger, because he wouldn't know when it's going to happen. Come to think of it I didn't really know when it would happen! So I decided not to tell him just yet, I just promised myself I would keep a close eye on him. Which I didn't mind doing! 

I went to the hospital as usual that night to visit Piper; she was her usual self, no change. I sighed and left the hospital much later that night. The nurses and doctors all knew my name by now, they wished me good night and promised they would call me if there were any change in Pipers condition. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The next day Cole called me and invited me out to go shopping with him, I agreed since I didn't have to go to work today, which meant I didn't have to worry about Cindy for one day at least. That's when the strangest thing happened to me. That's when I saw her, the brown swish of her hair, caught my eye, as the crowd parted a little, and she stood there smiling, her brown eyes glinted with happiness, and she smiled at me. "Piper." 

"Phoebe?" said Cole, as I began running towards her. I was only a few steps in front of her when she disappeared. "Noooooo Piper." 

"Phoebe, what's going on?" 

"Hold this." I said as I handed over my bags. "I have to go." I took of leaving Cole standing there a strange expression on his face. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart, and the thud of my feet on the pavement, as I kept running past everyone, one thing on my mind Piper, _maybe just maybe she was awake_. I ran towards the hospital, I was gasping for breath by the time I made it to the door, but I didn't stop, I ran past the stunned nurses and doctors, and pushed open her door… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Piper." I said with a glint of hope, seeing that she didn't move I fell to the floor sliding down the wall, tears filled my eyes. "Piper, I thought…I saw your ghost Piper." 

She didn't respond and I wasn't shocked. "Piper you have to wake up." I said standing up shakily. "If you don't wake up they are giving up on you Piper. I never want you to think that I blame you if you don't wake up, but if you don't wake up now Piper, I can't wait any longer. I can't come here everyday, keeping my hopes up…I have to move on Piper, I have to move on now!" I said as I took her hand. "Don't hate me for leaving you, but I just have to move on, I will always love you Piper, but I can't keep my false hopes up, I can't keep telling myself that maybe theirs a chance, and then breakdown, when you are in just the same state. So I am going to say goodbye, I never could have asked for a better sister, you were always there for me. You could always fixed my messes, covered for me when I did something wrong. The day when I woke up in hospital, and I was told that everyone else had died and I didn't, I felt like part of my soul died Piper, I thought I couldn't go on, so I clung to you, because you were the only thing to get me through, trying to believe that maybe you would make it. I know you can hear me Piper, and you waited for someone to come and look after me, but I have Cole now, its okay if you want to move on. I am not alone anymore, and you won't be either. I love you Piper and no matter what I do now, I will never forget, that you got me through this, and one day I will thank you for it." I stood up and dropped her hand. 

I was two steps away from the door when I turned around to take one final look at my sister, and I saw her finger move. "Piper." I said. This time her hand moved "Oh my god! Piper I ran to her side and fell down beside her taking her hand in mine. "Piper if you're awake say something." Her eyes fluttered slightly and then she tried to speak, my heart soared with joy and I leant closer to hear what she was saying. "I don't want to move on…I want to stay." She whispered. 

"Piper, you're alive, no its okay sweetie, stay, staying is good I said happily." As tears of happiness fell from my eyes, and I pulled Piper close. 

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think, I know its not that great, but I just want to see if you think its worth me continuing. Also I know it's a little bit short sorry about that, if you guys want to keep reading it, then the next chapter sees the arrival of Leo for Leo fans ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting once more lol! I have actually written most of the next chapter I am getting a move on with this story so I can concentrate on others ;) Hope you like it please comment :D I also think I didn't do a disclaimer for this story so i will just encase, **Disclaimer** - I do not own any of the charmed characters they belong to the WB, the only characters I own are the ones created by me. Chapter 4 

"Phoebe stop, you're making me dizzy." Piper chuckled; I just smiled and puffed up her pillows for the third time in ten minutes. 

"Its just nice to have you back." I smiled again, and finally sat down, but not before making sure Piper had eaten enough. 

"So you're nearly ready to come home." I commented, then it dawned on me, she had nowhere to go, except staying with me, but I only had one bedroom. 

"Great can't wait to see the manor again, I am getting tired of being surrounded by these white walls." Piper sighed. 

"About that… the manor its not ours anymore." I noticed Piper's smile fade slightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't afford to pay the bills for the manor. I mean one person living in that huge house, I had to sell it Piper: one to pay the bills and two for…some medical stuff for myself. I managed to buy an apartment nearer the centre of town, but I am sorry I shouldn't have been so selfish." 

"Phoebe you weren't being selfish, you were being practical, it's a miracle I even woke up…what medical problem?" Her voice changing to the concerned older sister, I was amazed at Piper she had just been through something horrific and yet she still managed to worry about me! 

"Uh, well I had a few internal injuries due to the accident, so I had to have a minor operation, and I have to take some pills its no big deal, I'm fine." 

"Really?" 

"Yes apart from, well…I…don't think there is a high chance in my future that I may have children." 

"Oh." Piper said shocked and a little dazed, "Sorry." 

"Its okay don't worry about me, worry about what we should do about staying somewhere -" I was going to continue but I was cut of by Doctor Wyatt or Leo was what he asked us to call him, as he preferred it that way. 

"Afternoon ladies, hope you are feeling better today Piper?" Leo greeted us warmly. 

"Really good actually." Piper replied. 

Anyone could sense the chemistry between Piper and Leo, they had been flirting since the second they first met, Piper's dreamy face when she was around him was so obvious, it was funny! 

"We can see if you can go home soon, Piper." Leo said with a small tone of disappointment. He turned to me and said, "How are you feeling Phoebe, no more seizures?" 

"No, No more since…yeah." 

"Good." He replied with a smile, making his eyes shine. 

"Seizures! Phoebe you never said anything about seizure!" Piper said shocked, "Is she okay really?" 

"She's fine it was just a one off thing, or that's what it would seem." 

I could just picture Piper and Leo together; I totally switched off and wasn't listening to a word they were saying. Just day dreaming, although I picked up on the fact that Piper still didn't seem to be sure that I really was okay, Leo was fussing over her now. I distantly heard Leo say goodbye, and returned one of my own good byes. 

"Phoebe snap out of it!" Piper clicked her fingers in front of my face, "Stop day dreaming about Cole!" She said clapping her hands loudly to get my attention. 

"I wasn't!" I replied stubbornly, "I was actually thinking about Leo," I saw Piper's facial expression change to not a so happy and dreamy one, "I meant you know, you and Leo together, please Leo is so not my type!" I watched as Piper relaxed considerably, and I let out a small smile.

"Good." She simply replied. 

"See I knew you liked Leo!" I replied with a smirk. 

"Was it that obvious?" Piper said grinning. 

"No." I said sarcastically, "Not at all, I was totally oblivious to the whole dreamy looks and puppy dog eyes." Piper just giggled, at me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

[A Couple of Days later ] 

"Home sweet home." I said as I opened the door to my apartment, Piper and Cole behind me, waiting to get inside. 

"Wow its nice." Said Piper as she looked around. 

"Small." Said Cole. 

It was the first time either of them had been to my apartment, so I was expecting comments. "Yeah I know but its home, it has all I need." 

Piper picked up a photo of us with Prue, and I saw a few tears well in the corner of her eyes, one fell around her cheek gently and then dropped on to the floor, making the tiniest puddle that soon faded, just like the photo would one day. 

Cole was looking in the very few rooms, "Where's Piper going to sleep?" 

"Uh well, she can have my bed, and I will sleep on the couch." 

"You can't stay on the couch forever!" Cole said.  
"Well I know, its just until we can afford a new place." 

"Well, uh…why don't you stay with me until then, it would be a lot more comfortable." Piper cast Cole a look I did not miss, and by the looks of it nor did Cole. "I mean the both of you, just until you get a new place, I have plenty of room I live in a big house." 

"Uh well I don't know." I said, a little bit shocked and nervous. 

"I think it's a good idea." Piper said all of a sudden, that made second shock of the day; I didn't believe Piper would actually say yes. 

"What!?" I said a little louder and high pitched than I meant it to be. 

"Think about It Phoebe, we would be a lot more comfortable. Cole's right at least you would have a room, right Cole?" Piper said turning to face him. 

"Yeah, yeah she would," Cole replied, "I have five rooms in my house." 

"Five, don't you think that's a little too many?" asked Piper. 

"No not of course, they are for guests." Replied Cole simply. 

"I guess then we should get packing." I said loudly. 

Cole and Piper both smiled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

[Later that same day] 

"Welcome to my humble home." Said Cole as he pushed open the door to the gigantic house, it was stunning from the outside but nothing could compare that to the inside, both Piper and myself let out whooshes of breath that made out shocked 'Wows!'. 

I managed a clear wow! A few minutes later, as I stood motionless still in the hallway, which was nearly the size of my entire flat! Piper stood just the same as she was five minutes ago, still in totally awe of the place. I looked up and the sparkling chandeliers and smiled, _Home sweet home, doesn't look that bad!_

"You never said anything about your house being a mansion! What are you rich?" I asked. 

"No just well off…well that's what I prefer to call it." Said Cole with a smile, "Shall I show you to your rooms?" 

"Yes please" Managed Piper. 

"Follow me." He led the way through his beautiful house, with glistening corridors and large rooms. First we came to Piper's room, it was stunning, an antique old four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room, flowers could be found in vases, and a small bathroom was connected to the room. And giant glass door opened out onto a balcony over looking the garden. Once we left Piper, who was just as shocked as I was at the beauty of the house, Cole took me to my room which was much the same as Pipers, although the walls were a different colour, and the balcony looked out onto a different area of the garden. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

After tea that night I decided I would tell Cole about my vision, I waited anxiously for Piper to say her good nights and when she left the room, I felt my heart and stomach twist into uneasy knots. I nervously followed Cole into the kitchen carry some empty dinner plates. When they were packed away I turned to Cole and said, exactly at the same time as he said to me "I have to tell you something…" 

A/N2:So come on what do you think???? Is Phoebe going to tell Cole!??? 


	5. chapter 5

**A/N:** Wow next chapter super fast, its actually cuz I forgot to update on fan fiction.net and I only did it on CTP sorry for keeping you waiting here, anyway hope you like it, not very good at writing the romantic stuff, its not my fav thing to write about! (Which is odd cuz I am writing this story! Damn Muse!) So sorry it's a bit crappy, but enjoy this chapter, never the less. 

**A/n2:** Silverstar you said about Powers for Piper, its like you read my mind I had already written this before you posted that review lol! So when you get to the end your know what I'm talking about lol! 

Chapter 5 

"You go first." Said Cole with a smile totally oblivious to what I was about to say. 

"Err…well…uhhh…" I stumbled for the right way to tell Cole this "Well I, I had a vision about you Cole." 

Cole grinned still unaware, "And you saw?" 

"I saw…I saw you be murdered Cole, I'm sorry." I said truthfully, Cole's jaw fell open and his face was a mask of horror, "That was not what I was expecting you to say!" He managed. 

"Cole I know it's a lot to take in, but it's the truth, or at least its what I saw." 

"Did you see who…who murdered…me?" He asked stunned. 

"It was…Cindy!" I placed my hand gently on his arm, and looked at his horrified face "I'm sorry Cole…I don't know what else to say." 

"I think I need a drink." He said getting up. 

I watched him shuffle about the kitchen loudly clattering the cups as he got a drink of water, "Cole." I said quietly. 

"What?" he replied, as he flopped down in the seat next to me. 

"We can change it, if you believe me then we can change it, we can stop it together. Do you believe me??" My stomach fluttered with nerves, if Cole said he didn't believe me then I would be all alone at trying to stop this from happening, I would also loose Cole as a friend, which I didn't want to happen.

Cole placed his head on the table and his arms either side of his head and sighed loudly, "Why would she want to kill me?" 

"Some people just go a little bit over the top I guess, you know you have to be pretty mad to be driven to that, and obviously it was jealousy or that's what it looked like, in the premonition she framed me for murdering you then killed me too." 

"I believe you Phoebe." Cole said standing up, "but I think that's all I can handle tonight. I just want to know one more thing." 

"What?" I said following Cole out of the room. 

As Cole approached the stairs he said "How are we supposed to change this?" 

"Together, together we can change it, now you know, we can prepare some way of stopping it from happening…believe me when I say I don't want to die either, not now…life's good right now." I said with a small smile as we stopped outside my room. "So didn't you say you had something to tell me?" I said, with a weak smile, hoping that it wasn't something depressing, and trying to change the subject. 

"Oh yes I did." Said Cole with a small smile, close your eyes." 

"What! Why?" I said suspiciously, as my face masked one of confusion. 

"Please just trust me." He said with the look that made my insides melt, and my legs turn to jelly, I reluctantly closed my eyes. "So why do you have to tell me while my eyes are closed?" 

"Well its not really something you tell, I have a sort of gift for you…I guess." 

"Oh." I said raising an eyebrow, "Now this sounds better." He laughed, "So do I hold my hands out?" I said with a smile. 

"You can if you want!" 

"How else are you going to-" I didn't finish my sentence as I felt Cole's lips brush against mine _Whoa! Unexpected present_! Throwing caution to the wind (I can't remember if that's the right phrase or not :hehe: ), I threw myself at him and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck, Cole kissed me back with the same passion. I felt his hand tracing slow circles on my lower back, as I pressed myself closer to him, and weaved my hands through his hair. I moaned as Cole broke the kiss breathless, and I titled my head up and looked into his blue eyes. I could see they were aflame with desire, and I am pretty sure mine matched his. "Nice present, got any more?" I purred in his ear breathlessly. 

"Phoebe...I thought you might like it!" He groaned as he pulled me closer again, not answering my question and claiming my lips once more, as the passion began to flare once more, he picked me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I felt one of his hands tug at my top, as I opened the door to the bedroom with some difficulty, and I heard him say "Phoebe are you su--" 

"Yes." I moaned cutting him off as my fingernails dug into his back and Cole moaned closing the bedroom door behind us…. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I had no idea the person I was about to meet in my not so far away future, was someone who also had a gift, but was unaware of it. 

(**A/n3_:_**_ when I am talking out of Phoebe's point of view I am going to use italics, hopefully it will be obvious, but sometimes Phoebe thinks and then are in italics, but they will be back in her POV.)_

[Hospital] 

_Paige Matthews scrambled into the hospital behind a child who had been badly beaten by his father. Social services had left the case for a while, thinking it was not that important, it wasn't until now that the young boy had been admitted to hospital and they had bothered to do anything about it. Paige cursed them for they were so slow moving in towards actually getting to concentrate on this case. Anyway Paige was here to talk to the mother, even though she was only assistant she persuaded her boss to let her go, as it was another manic Monday back at South Bay Social Services. _

_"Excuse me where do you think your going?" Said a young mans voice, jolting _

_Paige out of her thoughts of mostly anger, she looked up at him. He had blond floppy hair, and blue eyes, he wasn't that much taller than her, but his eyes held that of wisdom, and Paige felt strange around him, she sensed something about him, nothing bad…something magical maybe. She shivered at the thought,_ _(**A/N4:** when Paige thinks bold italics ;))**Don't be stupid Paige magic doesn't exist its just people with there wild imaginations!**_ _Paige would never really admit to any one that she found the idea of being a Wiccan some what interesting, and that she sometimes believed magic did exist….or she would like it to exist. _

_"I am here to talk to the young boys mother, I am in the social services." Replied Paige with a smile. _

_"Oh well can you wait here, until the mother is ready to talk to you." Said the_ _doctor,_ **_Doctor Wyatt, nice, great eyes!_** _Paige thought as she read the name off his badge. _

_Paige followed his gaze and nodded "Sure" she sat down in the waiting room, and picked up a magazine, just as the doctor was about to leave, she said "Doctor Wyatt, Please could you tell her I would like to talk to her." She smiled sweetly _

_"Sure and call me Leo." He said as he turned around, unseen to Paige and the others around him, he created a small business card (sorry I don't know if Leo has this power, for the sake of the story he does) which said P3 on it Piper Halliwell, it fell into Paige's lap as he walked away with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Paige noticed it and picked it up, she called to Leo but he_ _obviously didn't here her as he walked away._ **_P3 I've heard of that place, mmm looks like fun, maybe I will stop by! Oh well might as well keep this._** _She pocketed the small business card, and patiently waited. _

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Oh my god!" shrieked Piper, as she came into my room the next day and noticed me and Cole in a rather comprising position, "Sorry!' she said blushing "I thought…never mind." Piper covered her eyes and turned around to leave just as we noticed her, she knocked a vase off the nearby dresser and turned around to stop it from falling in panic she threw her arms in the air and the Vase just stopped moving.

"Oh my god!" I said in a slightly higher pitched voice then when Piper had said it just moments ago as I pulled the cover around me and noticed the frozen vase, Cole looked towards the vase and his jaw fell open. 

"What just happened?" said Piper shocked, "Did…Did…I do that?" She reached out and grabbed it quickly, placing it back on the dresser, her hands shaking. 

TBC….. 

So what did you think???? Want more??? Promise more Leo & Paige in the next part, and more about Piper's powers :D can you see the power three is coming together? ;) Oh and of course some Piper & Leo bits lol! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: **Sorry for making you wait so long, it took me so long to find the time to sit and write lol! Just wanted to say thanks for the lovely reviews, especially Silverstar ;) hope this is enough Piper development for you ( I also felt it was about time to work on Piper, did the best I could from Phoebe's point of view! lol!), I think my muse is slacking lol!

Just a few more chapters then this story will be over :'( but I am glad you are enjoying it, I just read the first few chapters again, awww so sad :'( lol! Did I really write that lol!

**Chapter 6 **

As Piper left the room, I was still in shock…then I came to think about how hard it must have been for Piper, waking up in a world that you knew so well, to find everything had changed, must have been odd. Telling Piper about the manor, had been a hard thing to do and I remember the look in her eyes, which I am sure I would see again when she realises more things have changed around her while she was just lying their. She appeared to be taking it pretty well on the outside, although on the inside, I wouldn't have been surprised if she was falling apart, it was a lot to get used to…and now with this on top of everything. I couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to be Piper. Cole brought me back to the present, as I felt his hand on my thigh, caressing it softly and his voice saying 'Phoebe, Phoebe…What are you thinking about is it Piper? I think you should talk to her…' The word Piper landing me straight back to reality with someone what of a thud, "Piper, yeah I better get ready and go see her." I pulled the covers closer around myself and tried to scramble out of the bed, but Cole put his hand around my waist and pulled me back onto the bed.

"Not so fast!" He said before kissing me and pushing me back onto the bed. 

"No Cole!" I groaned, "Piper needs me." 

"I need you too!" he mumbled. 

"She needs me more!" I said between kisses. 

Cole groaned and pulled away from me allowing me to get out of the bed, "Okay go.." he said disappointed. 

"Sorry Cole it just…I can't imagine what Piper is going through right now…" 

"Its okay I understand, go talk to her." 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Phoebe are you mad, you slept with Cole!" Said Piper flustered as she fidgeted on the sofa. 

"I know! It just happened…I really like Cole, a lot!" 

"Well that's obvious! Phoebe don't get me wrong I like Cole, but just be careful." 

"Piper are you just trying to change the subject? Because I know you are just avoiding what happened this morning! what happened with you!" 

"No of course not!" Piper suddenly found her twiddling her thumbs very interesting. 

"This isn't about me and Cole and whatever it is we have, this is about you Piper, tell me what's going on in that brain of yours. I just want to help." I said taking a seat beside her. 

"I don't know Phoebe! What happened this morning was weird, that never happened before, did you see it…it just froze." 

"I know Piper, I think you have a power, a gift like me. Although yours is more of an active power, if that's what you call it…don't be scared of it Piper, at least you can learn to control it. Did you try seeing if it you could make it happen again?" 

"Umm...Err…Well I tired it once more, and it worked again…its just scary Phoebe, we aren't normal people…What if others find out, Cole already knows about it about us…whatever we are!" 

"I really don't think Cole is going to tell anyone."

"Yeah but you would say that…especially now." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"How well do you really know Cole, Phoebe? How do you really know that he is not just trying to make a fool out of you because of your gift? How do you know that Cole isn't going to tell everyone about us!" 

"Piper, aren't you being just a bit paranoid!? Cole was my only real friends when you were…were lying there unconscious. I trust him, even if you don't Piper, and if I'm wrong, then I'm wrong…but I just want to be happy, he makes me happy. Piper he offered us a home when we had nowhere to go, how can you accuse him of going to tell people about us? I don't know what it is, but he is able to accept the fact that I have a gift, and he's not scared of it…I don't see why it would be any different with you."

"Okay so maybe I am being a little bit paranoid, but I still think we should be careful, if not around Cole so much then around other people. Its just a lot for me to take it in…I guess I haven't gotten used to the idea that I have a power, yet." 

"It takes time Piper and at least you will have me to talk to about it, I know I can't really understand what it must have been like for you waking up and finding lots of things have changed, and now this..." 

"No your right Phoebe you couldn't even begin to understand!" I looked slightly hurt and Piper noticed and said, "But that doesn't mean that I don't need you to talk to Phoebe, I am very grateful to have you. Lots of things have changed, but I am adjusting to them, and in time I know I can fit in again, and I guess this. Having a power thing just shocked me and scared me…into thinking that maybe I won't fit in." 

"You will Piper, in time your find your place, and don't be afraid to take all the time you need to find it." 

"About P3, what happened to it?" Piper said to me, I knew she was changing the subject again, but I was happy that she had opened up a little, as it was better than nothing. P3 was Piper's club it was doing really well before the accident, but then of course Piper was not able to continue working there. "Well the second manager, or whatever she's called…Lucy is her name. Anyway she said that she would take over until you woke up." 

"She actually new, I was going to wake up…?" 

"Well no, she just had hope like me." I smiled at her. 

"So its still mine, all mine?" Piper said with a grin. 

"Yup." I nodded. 

"So why didn't you just use some of the money made by P3?" 

"Because that's your money Piper." I said sincerely, "and no one else's." 

Piper just smiled. 

*~*~*~*~* 

_"This is the place" said Paige as she looked up at the sign above that read P3, "umm looks like fun!" Paige stepped inside the club that was buzzing with people, and walked over to the bar, and ordered a drink, from Piper. Who she noticed had been smiling most of the time she had been here. She watched Piper as she kept stopping to stop to some girl, who she felt she recognised from somewhere, although she didn't know where. Some how she felt oddly connected to them, something was trying to make her walk over there and say hi to them. But she had no idea what! It was really bugging her, she was normally a friendly person, who didn't care to much about what others thought, and would have acted on her instincts and would be over there chatting to them now. But at the same time as wanting to go over there something was holding her back, but she didn't know what and why she felt so nervous! _

**A/n2:** I know I said Leo and Paige would be in it etc: but it kinda turned into a big sisterly chat ;) so don't forget italics is out of Phoebe's POV, and in Paige's or Leo's mostly Paige's, like this time. 

Anyway what did you think? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, I need to find my inspiration again! I found it, in the form of someone I created, because I was very stuck, I turned to my character in a charmed role play game, and now Cindy is pretty much little evil old me! Lol! Enjoy…. 

**Chapter 7 – Unexpected House Call**

Later that night I lay curled up in bed with Cole, who was fast sleep, his arms still keeping a tight hold on me, as if I might try and go somewhere. When I heard the doorbell rang echoing through the silent house, I leant over causing him to groan in annoyance. I touched the alarm clock, and light glowed a deep red, the time read 00:15am. _Bit late for house calls!_ I thought, I wondered if I should get up, or if they might have gone by now, or even if I was imagining it. The doorbell rung again, as if answering my thoughts, I sighed and stretched slightly, pulling away from Cole even more. I slipped out of bed, pulled on my robe and slippers and padded downstairs. I switched on the hallway light, causing a soft glow in some of the nearby rooms. Tiredly I unchained the door slowly and then unlocked it. The person standing on the porch was possibly one of the last people I ever expected to see, "Cindy!" I said, in something, which was between a gasp and normal talking, it came out rather high-pitched. 

"Is Cole here?" she said pushing past me. 

"Well he's asleep…" I said turning around to face her once more, "What do you need to see him about? Can't it wait? Its rather late for house calls don't you think!?" 

"None of your business and no it can't wait!" she snapped back, she sighed loudly "Anyway what are you doing here?" 

"Me and my sister are staying here for a while until we can afford a place that's bigger enough for the both us." 

"Oh, well where's Cole?" 

"Asleep!" I replied once more. 

"Well go wake him…or I will do it myself!" 

"Okay…" I said tiredly as I went back upstairs. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Across town in a local bar at exactly the same time 

A slight chill ran through the air as she entered the bar, her long brownie/blonde hair covering her face, but still allowing her piercing green eyes to shine through, she walked with an air of confidence, as she sat herself at the bar, she looked up at the barman who gave her an appreciative glance, smirking she rolled her eyes, and they turned a blood red, the barman did not notice as he was to busy looking elsewhere at her body which was covered mostly in black leather. "Martini." She said coolly drumming her fingers on the table, as she continued the process her long nails seemed to be scratching off the wood. 

"So where you from? Haven't seen you around here before?" the barman said making friendly conversation as he handed her, her drink. 

"No where, you would know…" she replied, as she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and proceeded to light it. 

"Really? Do you have a name?" 

"Yes…Cindy…." She brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, "And your name?" 

"John." 

"John." She said savoring the name, he smiled a goofy smile at her and 

proceeded to grin as she continued to sip her drink. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Back at Cole's House**

On my way to wake Cole I was extremely worried, the premonition of Cindy killing Cole was really worrying me. Even though I knew it wasn't today, I could sense it, something was wrong with this picture. There was no way I was leaving Cole alone with her for long. 

"Cole" I gently rubbed his arm, "Wake up." I said louder, Cole stirred and groaned, I shook him this time, "Cole wake up…Cindy's here!" at the mention of 'Cindy', he sat up looking shocked. 

"What?" he uttered. 

"She wants to see you." I said throwing him his robe. 

"But…" 

"I know Cole, don't worry, I will stay with you…but first I'm going to wake Piper she can you know!" I waved my hands "If anything goes wrong!" Cole nodded in understanding and left the room as I went to wake Piper. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Back at the bar**

"Hey jerk! What you gotta do to get a drink around here?" A guy wearing biker clothes, with many visible tattoos shouted annoyed. 

"Excuse me…" John said as he turned to serve biker guy. 

_This is gonna be to easy!_she thought, as flicked her lighter for fun and watched the flame, raising her hand above it, she began to rise the flame, slightly not enough for anyone to notice she was doing it. Snapping her lighter shut after a while she looked around eyeing the rest of the customers in the bar, her eyes came back to resting on John the lonely bartender _He looks like my best bet!_. He noticed she was watching him and began to make his way back towards her, as she winked. "Need another?" he said noticing her empty glass. 

"Sure." He passed her another drink, "So John, how long have you been working here?" 

"Couple of months, I'm just doing it for extra cash, I'm studying law." He said smiling widely. 

"Really? Gonna be a rich man then one day?" she said raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, hope to be!" 

"You got any family?" she asked trying to get things moving for her benefit. 

"A brother, my mum died when I was young, and my dad left haven't seen him since, my brother lives in New York though, what about you, where are your family?" 

"Still lurking I'm sure." She sighed, noticing the curious look he gave her, but she did not say anything more on the subject. _Seems like the ordinary student shouldn't take much effort, glad he doesn't have much family, always worse when they have family…not that it makes much of a difference for me…_. Leaning across the bar so her lips were almost touching his ear, she whispered, "What do you say, we get out of here? After your shift is over." Her eyes were glowing now, even though no one could see them, and her body tinkled with excitement of what was to come. 

"Sure thing…you don't have to ask me twice." He grinned the lopsided grin again, and winked at her as she slipped back into her seat, and ran her finger up and down his bare arm, which was resting on the bar. 

_I didn't think it would take much_ She thought, _Stupid college boys, such idiots…never follow there brains!_

_*~*~*~*~*~_

**Cole's house**

When Piper and I arrived downstairs, I overheard Cindy's voice coming from the Kitchen, 'You don't understand Cole, something strange is happening, I saw myself….' 

'Have you been drinking?' I heard Cole reply. 

'No, look she's not like me at all…except she looks like me, you have to believe me, you have to help me get rid of her, she's evil…and I'm not just talking bitchy…like I have a tendency to be….I mean evil, like pure evil.' 

I pushed open the door to the kitchen, Piper following me in close behind, Cindy looked up at us, and rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to speak to Cole." 

"We aren't stopping you!" snapped Piper, as she took a seat on one of the stools, whilst I helped myself to a drink, and then came to sit next to Piper. 

"Alone…" she added. 

"Look, if you can tell Cole, why can't you tell us?" asked Piper 

"You don't understand!" Cindy snapped. 

"I understand perfectly…but we're not leaving!" Piper said annoyed, I noticed the desperate look that Cindy gave me, but ignored it…there was no way I was going to leave Cole in danger. 

"Please Cole…make them leave!" she pleaded 

"I…err…well…" Cole looked as if he was considering it, and I frowned and looked at my drink, as if it was more interesting than what Cole was going to say, although I knew it wasn't. 

"Look maybe you should tell Phoebe, I mean I don't understand this stuff Cindy…she's not going to laugh…" He added the last bit quietly. Cindy looked really annoyed, but also really desperate and worried, and she was certainly not making any attempt to leave the room. 

"Okay…" She sighed "But its not like she would help me anyway…." I looked at Cindy, wondering what she was going to say, if she was going to tell me the same thing I just overheard or something different….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Seeing Double **

**Back at the bar **

The bar proceed to empty slightly as they continued to talk and flirt, John disappearing every now and again to serve customers, about 11pm another barman showed up, shortly followed by another. John grinned and closed the till and walked towards the end of the bar where the swing door allowed him to exit. He walked towards her and stretched out his hand, a sign he was ready to leave. She got up and placed her hand in his. John turned back and gave a thumbs up to his mate, which she didn't miss, _You wait…I'll be back for you! _They entered the crowded street that was LA at night and continued walking along the pavement for a long while not saying anything, until John stopped and turned to her, "Where do you want to go?" 

"I know this great place…its just down there…it's a very private place no one will disturb us." She said a teasing smile curling her lips cruelly. 

"Down there?" he said looking into the darkness. 

"Not afraid of the dark, are we?" she taunted. 

"Of course not." He said straightening up, and looking at her, "Its just you know these LA gangs, its not that safe alley ways, a girl like you should stay clear of them…I try to, wouldn't want to run into the wrong people." 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She said pressing her body closer to his and running a finger along his back. Leaning closer still she kissed his neck softly, moving back up so her lips are against his ear again "please?" she purred. 

"Err…sure!" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the alley. 

"What's the rush?" she asked innocently. 

"Like I said, you never know what psycho's are running around out here, I just think we should hurry."

"Yup…you never what psycho's might be running around…." She twirled her hair absently with her right hand, as she strolled along next to John. As they reached the middle of the alley, she stopped and he continued to walk for a while until he realised she wasn't following. 

"Why did you stop?" 

"Here's fine!" she said, still twirling her hair, he gave her a worried look but walked towards her never the less, when he was in grabbing distance of her, she grabbed him roughly and pushed him against the wall, kissing him. 

"Maybe we should go somewhere else…" he mumbled, as she ran her hands over his now bare chest, not reply she pushed her sharp, red painted nails deeply into his soft skin, just above his heart, he coughed and then croaked in pain "What are you doing? Why are you doing this…Cindy?" 

"Having fun" she purred, "You wanted to play…" she said wickedly, feeling the heat begin to radiate from her palm above his chest pure fire shot out burning him, he began to scream in pain. "Shush! Don't scream she said waving her other hand over his mouth she froze his open mouth in solid ice, "Its not so bad if you don't scream…" kneeing him painfully in the crouch he doubled over, he pitifully tried to fight back, unable to scream his mouth frozen open. She pushed him backwards as he tried to kick her, and then conjuring some chains, which wrapped around him chaining him to the wall, she moved closer to him. Trailing her finger along his cheekbone, and then leaning closer still she kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear 'Sweet dreams' as she proceeded to burn him from the inside out…

**_Back at Cole's_**

Cindy shuffled nervously and I watched her, it just occurred to me I'd never seen her so uncomfortable in my presence before, it was usually the other way around! It was rather amusing actually I controlled a smirk though, when Cole glared at me, as if he knew I was going to smirk, and that wouldn't help things. Just then the doorbell rang…"What the hell! What is going on?" I sighed.

"I'll get it!" said Cole, as he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Okay so you going to tell me, or just sit there?" I asked.

"Yes…but if you tell a single person about this…I promise you **will** regret it!" she snapped and brushed her hand through her hair, "The other day, something really strange happened, I was supposed to go to this meeting…but when I signed in, the guy behind the desk told me that a Cindy had already signed in…"

"And…" I asked, as Piper began cracking her knuckles I kicked her in the ankle, she yelped and stopped doing it.

"She looked exactly like me…"

"You have a twin?" asked Piper suddenly turning her attention to our conversation.

"No I don't." she shook her head, "anyway I continued to the meeting never the less, and I pushed the door open a little, and I saw her, she looks exactly like me but she's not me, and she noticed me but no one else did, and her eyes they turned red! Then I felt this strange force strangling me, it was really horrible I couldn't breathe, it stopped after a while, and I left…but I don't understand what's going on, all I know is that some one out there looks exactly like me, but isn't me and seems to have some sort of power, but not like your power…" she said looking at me, I realised that was the first time she had not insulted me when she mentioned my gift/power, whatever you wanted to call it! "Do you know what's going on?" she asked, jolting me out of my thoughts, "I'm not mad, I saw these things…I'm sorry about telling you, you are a freak and everything." She shrugged, "but I didn't believe in all this stuff until now…."

I could bring myself to say 'its okay' or 'I forgive you' because I couldn't, because when I was suffering due to all the tragedy in my life she only made it worse, she only hurt me. I had the fleeting thought that I should just tell her to leave and I wouldn't help her, but one I was not that kind of person, and two I somehow thought this could be related to the whole Cole thing, and of course my premonition. So I just continued, "No I don't know what it is…I don't even know that much about powers and stuff, I assume that perhaps I'm a witch, since I received my gift, how ever much I hated it, I did some research into this stuff I read that usually natural born witches receive some sort of power in there life time…about the other Cindy, perhaps it's a warlock or something." I saw her worried look, "I don't even know if stuff like warlocks and demons could exists, I've only read about them." Cindy relaxed slightly, "But since I discovered I'm a witch, I can't see why things such as warlocks and demons can't exist, although I rather hope they don't." Just at that moment, when Cindy was about to say something, Cole pushed open the kitchen door, the girl from P3 standing next to him, what was her name 'Paige' yes the one I was talking to, I remembered shaking her hand and feeling slightly strange for a while, but she seemed perfectly normal…but then you never know…anyway what she was doing here was bothering me more.

"Hi…Paige, what are you doing here?" I asked, "How did you know we lived here?"

"I asked one of Piper's workers, I'm here because you dropped this." She said holding up a purse, and looking at Piper.

"Oops, I'm such a klutz!" said Piper, as she got up to take the purse from Paige, "Well thanks, for dropping it off." Said Piper as she held out her hand for Paige to shake, I was standing up now too a little way from them. As Paige's shook Piper's hand, a bright light from the ceiling blinding us all slightly, Piper snapped her hand back dazed, "What the hell was that?" she said shocked. Paige looked shocked but not afraid, like Cindy…and Cole!

"Err…I'm not sure!" I replied honestly a little stunned myself, "Paige?" I asked turning to her.

"You're a witch?" she said looking at Piper, "and you?" she said turning to me.

"How did you?" I asked wide-eyed. 

What did you think? Sorry if there is a few mistakes was to tired to spell check the whole thing! Lol! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Visitor from the other side**

"Well I'm one too…" She simply replied, ignoring both Cole and Cindy's stunned looks. 

"Prove it!" said Piper, coming out of her daze slightly. 

"Purse" she said holding out her hand, Pipers purse that Paige had just returned, dissolved in a swirl of blue coloured orbs and floated towards her and landing in her open palm. 

"Okay…so maybe you are." Said Piper embarrassed, "But how did you know we were?" 

"Err…well, someone I know told me about you…I have something that you might find slightly more shocking to tell you so maybe you should sit down." She said sincerely. 

I watched her curiously, she looked very nervous, not something that was normal for her, she seemed very confident at the club earlier today. I sat down never the less, and Piper sat next to me. Cole also sat down taking my hand and squeezing it gently, I did not miss the jealous look that Cindy gave me, but turned my attention back to Paige who was now shuffling nervously. 

"Who told you? If you don't mind me asking?" Piper asked curiously. 

"Umm…your mum told me…." She trailed off. 

"What? But our mums…dead…" I shivered slightly, "Hows that possible…?" 

"Well, lets just say an angel introduced me to her, she told me about you two, about Prue…may she rest in peace…about your gifts." Cindy coughed when Paige said 'gifts' and looked at Piper, who looked at the table. 

"You talked to her?" I asked quietly

"Yes, in ghost form obviously." Paige said, causing Piper to look up rather wide eyed.

"Is that what you wanted to tell them?" asked Cindy interrupting the deadly silence.

"No…"

"Well…?" said Piper, looking Paige in the eye.

"I'm…well…I'm your half sister!" Paige paled nervously, obviously waiting for me or Piper to say something, I coughed clearing my throat, and managed a 'WHAT!?' which made Paige pale even more, which I thought wasn't possible before.

"How do we even know if we can trust you?" I said calming down slightly, "We have no proof you just walked into a life today, you can't go 'Oh hey, I'm a witch too, by the way…I'm your half sister, how does my hair look!" I said shaking, I must have been squeezing Cole's hand really hard, because he yelped and tried to pull his hand away. "Sorry Cole" I said loosening my grip.

"I can prove it to you." said Paige.

"How?" I asked.

"With a spell."

"Great!" Muttered Piper, clearly annoyed and possibly thinking that Paige was a nutcase, I thought to myself, as I saw the look on Piper's face.

"Okay…what do you need?" I asked.

"Just you two." Said Paige, "Five candles and a bit more room."

"I will get the candles." Said Cole getting up, and I think you can go in the hall way to do it." He then left to collect the stuff. Cindy looked slightly miffed by everything going on around her, I seriously hoped she was not going to tell everyone about this, perhaps there was some sort of spell or something I could do rid a few of her memories I pondered the idea as I followed the others into the hallway.

As Cole returned with the candles, I watched as Paige set them out on the floor in the shape of a pentagon, or well…where the corners would have been. She then asked for mine and Pipers hands, I took her hand in mine, but Piper was a little more reluctant, but finally held Paige's hand, I was curious to see if anything would happen.

"Okay say the words after me, you two." Said Paige as she began to chant,

_Hear these words, hear my cry, _

I looked at Piper and she looked at me, but we did it anyway. 

_Hear these words, hear my cry _

We repeated as Paige continued. 

_Spirit from the other side, _

_Spirit from the other side, _

We echoed_. _

_come to me, I summon thee, _

Paige said, as me and Piper proceeded to once more copy her  


_Come to me, I summon thee, _

_Cross now the great divide _

_Paige finished and we copied for the last time. _

_Cross now the great divide _

At first I truly believed nothing was going to happen, until white orbs began to swirl and a slight breeze blew my hair across my face, as I removed it and looked back up, I gasped as my mum stood in the middle of the candle, I almost fell over in shock, but Cole stopped me from falling. I looked at Piper, who looked just as shocked as me with tears streaming down her eyes, she weakly said 'mum' as she ran forward to hug her, she stopped in front of the candles, realising you couldn't hug a ghost. 

"Hello, my beautiful daughters." He soft voice echoed in the silent hallway, she smiled warmly. "I assume Paige has passed on my message." She said turning towards Paige and smiling as Paige nodding. 

"Its true?" Piper squeaked, still in shock. 

"Yes Piper…its true, you, Phoebe and Prue were all natural born witches just like Paige. Except for we never had time to teach you of your powers, it was supposed to happen when either the heavens decided you were ready to receive this gift or your grandma died…obviously it was supposed to be you, Prue and Phoebe…but destiny changed, and we couldn't stop it. I assume since your grandma died also, your powers were awakened, even with out the power of three being altogether." 

I looked at my mum, the mum that I had last seen when I was three…the person, I never really got to know, the person I longed for to hold me in her arms when I was little, and tell me everything was going to be okay. I had a hard time excepting the fact that I would never really know my mother, but it time I learnt to understand why and live with it, but I never believed in a million years that all this would happen, that she would be standing in front of me telling me about powers…_You possess great power, you are one of them, one of the powerful three, your destiny awaits you. _the old lady I bumped into weeks ago voice came back to haunt me. "What power of three?" I asked.

"You are the power of three, three witches destined to be the most powerful witches of our time, to rid the world of evil and save innocents from evil depths."

"So your telling me, we are witches, and we are supposed to fight demons?" said Piper nervously.

"Yes Piper, don't be scared of it, your strong Piper…I had complete Faith that you would recover from your comma, you are a very strong person Piper…you were not destined to join Prue, Grams and I in the heavens, your place is here, with your sisters." Piper smiled, at the words of confidence from her mum.

"How is Paige our sister…half sister?" I asked.

"She is Sam's daughter…my whitelighter…"

"Whitelighter?" asked Piper.

"Its like a guardian angel for witches…" said Paige speaking up.

"Why was Paige kept a secret?" asked Piper curiously.

"Because whitelighters and witches aren't supposed to fall in love its forbidden, so Paige had to be kept a secret from the elders…" I looked puzzled along with Piper, "The elders are the higher beings of the heavens, they make all the big decisions like who should be a white-lighter, and deciding when you should receive your powers etc:"

"Oh, so why did you contact Paige first…why not us?" I asked.

"Because it was easier for your whitelighter to approach one of you and trust that you wouldn't tell the other until it was the right time, and since Paige didn't know either of you, it seemed the perfect way."

"We have a whitelighter?" Asked Piper.

"Yes, his name is Leo, Leo Wyatt, I believe you have both met him before actually…"

"The doctor, Doctor Wyatt…Leo…" said Piper shocked, and obviously disappointed that they could never have a relationship, I noted.

"Yes." She replied.

**A/n:** Yup I'm gonna leave you there for now I think about two more chapters and an epilogue or a chapter and an epilogue, depending on how I sort out the next chapters…so what did you think? I do apologise if there are some spelling a grammar mistakes I read through it once but I usually miss something :-p 


End file.
